


Happy Valentine

by Iz_SimonCat



Category: Michael Jackson (Musician), Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iz_SimonCat/pseuds/Iz_SimonCat





	

      “情人节快乐。”Brian说，递上了一盒巧克力。

      “情人节这一天一般是女生给男生送巧克力的，”Michael慢吞吞地说，“难道……你这是想让我翻、身、做、攻！？”

      “你哪天跳起来打得到我的膝盖就行。”

      “——喂！！！”Michael很想踹死那个一逮到机会就嘲笑他身高的混蛋，但是Brian早就蹦远了，他只能尽量粗暴地拆开了巧克力的包装，抓起一把巧克力丢到嘴里嚼起来。“下个月你别想收到我的巧克力了！！”

      “反正这也是日本的说法，”Brian笑得浑身发抖，“你要是真想送，把你自己洗干净打包给我就行。”

      这个色胚！Michael从口袋里拿出了一根棒棒糖，朝Brian的方向砸了过去：“给你！我只有这个，爱要不要！”

      Brian敏捷地蹿了过来，接住了棒棒糖，拆开糖纸放进了嘴里。“但是这是你每天口袋里都带着的，给点特别的礼物行不行？”

      “那你先把那根棒棒糖还回来。”Michael伸手。

      Brian无辜地眨着眼睛，睫毛扑闪扑闪。

      “不要学我，这是我的招数。”Michael说，手臂仍然伸得直直的。

      Brian眼珠转了转，把棒棒糖放在舌尖，开始用一种极其情色的方式舔舐。舌尖抵着糖的顶端缠绕，然后含入嘴唇间吸吮，还不忘发出诱人的喘息声。

      ——这个色胚！

      “你能不能好好吃糖！”Michael涨红了脸，把棒棒糖抢回来放进了自己嘴里，“别祸害棒棒糖了——我给你订了一盒你最喜欢的眼珠巧克力，满意了吧！？”

      “满意满意，”Brian连连点头，他的舌头已经被蓝莓棒棒糖染上了一层蓝色，“如果你和我一起吃就更满意了。”

      “当然了，”Michael说，“你别想独占。”

      Brian满脸笑容，“不会不会。”

      “对了，我收到了一大堆巧克力。”Michael踢掉了脚上的皮鞋，两只颜色不同的袜子踩在了地上。“想吃的话随便拿。”

      Brian听话地脱掉了鞋子。“我拿来融了烤个巧克力蛋糕怎么样？”

      Michael笑了起来，洁白的牙齿轻轻地咬着下唇。“红丝绒味的。”

 

      十年之后。

      “Bucket今天又烤了一个红丝绒蛋糕，”Herbie说，声音喑哑又浑浊。

      寂静。

      “Bucket给你带了一盒眼珠巧克力。你也很喜欢眼珠巧克力对不对？”

      寂静。

      “Bucket说他很想你。”Herbie喃喃地说着，声音模模糊糊地如梦呓一般。

      没有回答。

      Buckethead一手拿着Herbie，对着Michael Jackson的墓室说话。

      “Bucket本来想给你带一块蛋糕过来的，但是蛋糕很容易就会臭了。巧克力是包装过的，应该能放久一些。”

      Buckethead固执地拿着Herbie，就像是一个人拿着一个橡皮玩具对着墓室说话是一件无比自然的事情。他把另一只手里抓着的一盒包装好的巧克力放在了墓室的地板上。

      “你放心，”Herbie干枯的嘴唇挪动着，“现在是凌晨两点，不会有人看到的。”

      空荡荡的墓室没有任何动静。

      “我会常来看你的。”Herbie说，声音放轻了几分，“情人节快乐。”

      Buckethead放下了Herbie，从口袋里拿出了一张卡片，放在了地上那盒包装精美的巧克力上。

      _——Happy valentine, my love。_


End file.
